Coming back
by rmger
Summary: What if Zack Fair did not enter the life stream with Angeal? What if he was to stubborn, and wanted to go to Aerith?... And whats is up with Genesis?... and what is Cissnei's role in everything? Going to try and cover as much ground as possible, This is my first attempt to a story, please let me know what you think! :)
1. Prologue, Stubborn

"Gah!..." He gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
He slowly grapped control of his breating, he slowly opened his eyes.  
It was raining, but there was a bright light shining down on him, an angel slowly landed on the ground in front of him.  
An angel.. white wings... "A... A-... Angeal?" he managed to say, saying every letter hurted..

"Are you ready Zack, to come with me and start your journey?"  
Zack tried to sit up, his whole body hurted when he tried "Oh bad idea"  
Angeal chuckled and offered Zack his hand "So, will you come now "  
Zack refused the hand "No Angeal, not now.. no.. not when.. Im so close to her"... Zack tried swallowed back his tears.  
Angeal looked down at him and shook his head "Still as stuborn as always.." zack tried to laugh, but flinched in pain.  
Angeal slowly took out his healing materia... "Ok Zack, this is going to sting, ...I am going to regret this"

"Gah!" Zak sat right up, it stopped raining, and everything stopped hurting.  
He jumped up "Wha... what? no more bullets..." when he thought back at all those bullets he shivered.  
"ANGEAL!" he screamed, but there was no answer.  
"Aerith!, I have to go see her" with his mind wandering of, he made his way to Midgar.

He walked for hours, but he finally entered Midgar.  
"Time to go and see her... finally" he thought to himself as he headed for the slums.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

"Yo Ciss, I think we have something… but you won't believe where he is!" Reno chuckled.  
"Reno! What, where!?" Cissnei yelled trough the phone..  
Reno handed the phone to Rude "Here, its for you!"  
Rude took the phone "Hey what… oh Cissnei.." Rude raised his eyebrow toward Reno.  
"Rude, Reno… where is he?" Cissnei felt tears coming "Is… is he alive?"  
Reno smiled "Yeah.. at least he looks like it.. what do you want us to do?"  
Cissnei sighed "Hold him for me, I am on my way right now!"  
Reno chuckled "I am not going to hug zack!" Rude sighed and slappen him on the back of his head "we'll get to it!"

Zack slowly walk trough the market, nearing the church, he took a deep breath as soon as he stood in front of the church.  
"Here goes…"

Two man in suits walked out of the shadows as the man entered the church.  
"Ciss, he is entering the girl's church, can we give him a minute?..."  
Cissnei felt more tears coming "Yes, leave him.. for just a few minutes… I am near you guys.."  
Reno smiled "alright, we will just…. Well wait here"  
Rude folded his arms and stared at the church.

She heared the doors open, and close.  
But she didnt want to look, cause she knew it would not be him that would be standing in the enterance, it would just be the guys in suits again.  
"Oh Zack.. why dont you just come back to me?" she thought as she stood up.  
"I TOLD YOU ALREADY I… " as she turned around she fell silent, the man standing a few meters away from her… was him.. it was Zack.  
"Oh…. Za-…" she couldnt say anymore, her eyes filled with tears..  
She ran to him as fast as she could, and swung her arms around him..  
"Where….. where have you been… you.. " she started crying  
Zack holded her, he felt all his muscles relaxing, as well as his mind.  
He was with her again. 


	3. Chapter 2, Explosion

After what seemed like forever they let go of each other..  
She looked up at him, and started crying again.. "Zack... where..." she couldn't say anymore.  
Zack looked down at her, and gave her a soft smile.. she could feel herself reden .  
"Aerith...I am..so...so sorry...I.. I should not have left..."  
She looked up at him, right in his bright blue eyes "Yes, you shouldnt have left..."

She swallowed back her tears, "Zack.." and then he kissed her.. and her whole world stood still.

Cloud took the buster sword of his back, as he looked at the reactor.  
"... are ya going to stand still the whole time or what!?" the man waved his gun hand at him ".. thats not what I'm paying you for you know!"  
"... hey, leave hime be..." the girl with the brown hair gave the man a shove and smiled at cloud.  
Cloud only looked away, back at the reactor.

"Rude, Reno... don't you have some other place to be? I'll take it from here"  
Reno jumped up "HEY! Dont creept up at me like that..." Rude laughed.  
"Sleeping on the job hmm?" Cissnei smiled.  
"Alright Ciss... say yo from me..."

Cissnei folded her arms, and leaned againts the wall and looked at the chruch..  
She had no idea what to do now.  
But she had her orders.

She felt all her muscles relax, all the fear leaving her mind.  
She put her arms around his neck, running her fingers trough his hair..

"Zack, I missed you so badly.,." she held onto him, afraid he would go again.  
"Please... please dont leave me again?"  
Zack pulled her close "Aerith.. you have no idea how much I missed you..." he looked her in her eyes "I promise you, I will never leave you again.. ever!.. I am done with Shinra...they are the ones who did this to me.."  
Aerith let her hans ran past the holes in his shirt.. "Zack.. there are no wounds?"..  
Zack smiled "Yes.. well that's kind of a weird story"  
And then the door of the church opened.

"Zack.. is it really you?" Cissnei took a fighting stance.  
The tall man turned around and gave her his casual smile "Well.. who else?  
She lowered her weapon "Zack... I.. I thought we were to late... Reno and Rude.."  
Zack laughed "Dont trutst them wich such important things as me!"  
Aerith looked up at him "Zack? .." he took her hand.  
"So Ciss.. coming to finish what the troops started?.. pretty unfair huh?.. fighting a man who has no weapon!"  
Cissnei smiled "Who is saying that I'm here to fight you Zack?" she lowered her weapon.  
"Maybe I just wanted to see if you were okay, so are you okay?"  
Zack started to laugh "Yeah.. Im okay... finally..." he took Aeriths hand.  
"So eh... what now Ciss?"  
And that was when the reactor exploded.

Cloud folded his arms "So.. all is connected?"  
"Yes!" Jessie smiled up at him, she felts a weird warmth inside her when she looked at him.  
"Aye you two! Let's go already!" Barret waved his gun hand around "Cmone!'  
Cloud shook his head and followed.  
As they stepped out of the train he look around him, not really paying attention to what Barret was yelling.. he didnt really care.

"We gotta go! Quick!" Zack grabbed Aerith's hand and they ran for the back of the church.  
"Zack! WAIT!" but they were already gone.. Cissnei sighed and headed outside to see what was the cause of the sound.  
As she stepped outside she heard the people on the street "A reactor exploded!"  
"Really", "How?"  
Cissnei look around shocked "I have to get back to HQ" she thought..


End file.
